Torn by Lies Broken by Truths
by Blood of the Wolf
Summary: What if the opera Don Juan Triumphant went diffrently? What would Christine's choice be? How would those around her react? And what would Raoul do to get her back? Does he have a hidden motive, and does he really love her? EC! RAOUL BASHING!
1. Dreams

Hey guys! Any way I am in a bad mood right now you see I got in an argument with a good friend of mine today and she slapped me! I wasn't even doing anything wrong! That put me in a bad mood. Also I am being picked on by some boys at school and I am also angry because at this moment my internet is down and I am just entirely pissed off. Anyway, I think that is enough rambling for today.

Oh yea, let me warn you that I am a little busy right now with some big end of the year tests. Also I have a church choir performance of Joseph and the Technicolor Dreamcoat. Finally I am getting ready for a recital where I have to sing a solo song in front of people I have never seen before and I am so totally stressed out so there may be little time for me to update even though I am putting this story as a priority. So please bear with me for the time being.

Alright then on with the sto-

Oh yea, I do not own Phantom of the Opera or anything else you recognize.

Now then, ON WITH THE STORY!

**-Dreams-**

**Christine-**

Christine lay awake on her bed while sleep eluded her. Whenever she closed her eyes she was plagued by a shape of a noose. Finally she drifted into the world of dreams.

Dream

Christine looked around her as the opening notes of Remember Me began to play. It was then that she realized that she was in the opera, Hannibal, and there was an audience waiting for her to sing. As she began, familiar voice joined hers. She looked around for the singer. Only then did she see beyond the lights that there was not an audience, but a horde of police men armed with guns. In front of them was Raoul holding a pistol. Then she recognized the voice with her as the Phantom's. Still singing she turned around to see that he stood behind her, gazing lovingly into her eyes. Dimly she heard Raoul yelling for the men to fire. She felt as the bullets ripped through her flesh and watched her angel fall to the floor dead. Raoul laughed behind her.

End Dream

Christine woke in a cold sweat to see Madame Giry open the door. If the Madame noticed Christine's shaken appearance she did not comment. Just helped her up out of bed and get ready for the Opera. "Madame?" "Hmm" "How do I choose?" Madame smiled at the young woman, "That's between you and your heart my dear. Now let us get you ready for tonight."

**Erik-**

Erik smoothed his wig and pulled on the black mask for that evening. Then pausing by the mirror sighed, "How can she ever love a beast like me?" He did not notice the tear that slipped down his cheek as he swept from his lair.

**Raoul-**

Raoul smiled at his reflection in the mirror, "After tonight Christine and my father's money will be mine." He grinned, "And that meddlesome phantom will be no more." A knock on the door distracted him from his musings. "Who is it?" "Uhhh, Lieutenant Nickerson, Sir," "What do you want?" "Well sir, we are in position Sir." "Good, you are dismissed." The young man scurried away. Raoul grabbed his pistol, after tonight all would be his.

Yeah well this is my first Phantom of the Opera story and I love the Eric/Christine pairing.

Anyway you may have noticed that I do not like Raoul very much so I am sorry if you are a fan of him.

I hope you liked it and I pray you review me. It doesn't take that long you know. So then please just press that little purple button.

Anyway, see ya soon,

Blood of the Wolf


	2. To the Point of Love and Pain

Hello All of my wonderful reviewers!  
That would be, Kit Thesbian, harrysnumberfan (even though it didn't say anyhting about my story!), Femme Teriaki, TheTrintityJ, and Maidenhair

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! Though I did alter the lyrics a bit. And thank you to all those who saw my mistake in spelling Erik's name. That was so stupid of me. Anywho see ya later friends! AND PLZ PRESS THE LITTLE FRIENDLY BUTTON THAT LETS YOU SEND ME HAPPY LITTLE REVIEWS! And thank you Femme Teriaki for beta reading for me it helped a lot! Oh and I apologize in advance for the romance scene, I have never written one before so forgive me if it is absolute crap! Blood of the Wolf

* * *

-To the Point of Love and Pain-

Raoul-

Raoul waited in his Box Seat 5 for the curtains to open, anticipating the fulfillment of all his wildest dreams.

General-

When Christine stepped onto stage everyone was silently anxious for her to sing. When they heard the voice of Don Juan, they gasped in awe, at the sheer splendor and passion of it. It sounded as though alll the emotions of the world were compacted into the lines that sprung from his lips.

On Stage-

Erik-

_You have come here,  
__In pursuit of,  
__your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . ._

As Erik sang, he tried to convey all the emotions within him to her. Tried to show her how much he loved her. When he saw the look of fear in her eyes, he felt his heart crack, he did not want her to fear him, that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted her to love him, to adore him, and to see him past the mask.

_I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defenses  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . .  
_

He hoped she had decided. He hoped she had decided on him. He had chosen her a long time ago.

_Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at  
an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . ._

Hear how much he loved her. Listen to the song that came from his heart.

_What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?_

He saw in her eyes comprehension. His heart leaped to his throat. Did she love him as well? No, she was to pure and beautiful to live a beast like him.

_Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . ._

Did she understand, would she answer? Or would his song be for nothing? Would he be left to make the music of the night alone?

Christine-

When she heard the passion in his voice, the love that he sang, something in her chest swelled. Her heart beat loudly in her head. She knew her choice and returned his call.

_Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .  
_

Did she sound as loving as him? Could he tell? Did he except her even though she had betrayed him? Even though she had scorned him and left him? She had to try.

_I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,  
_

She was telling him the truth; there were no second thoughts now. No turning back.

_I've decided,  
decided . . ._

Now she chose!

_Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?_

She walked up the stairs, eyes locked with his. She knew he understood what she was saying. She knew she loved him. She knew he saw that too. Could everyone else see their love?

_When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?  
_

It was then she remembered Raoul, and that he was watching. In her heart she felt a pang of regret for him. But he should be happy for her, right?

When the Phantom joined her in song she forgot all about Raoul. And she was swept up into the passions of the music, and the love that she held for the angel before her.

_Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . ._

Erik-

She loved him. A rare smile spread across his face.

Christine-

He loved her. When she heard his next words she held no doubt in her mind.

_Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Lead me, save me  
from my solitude . . .  
_

Erik-

She had chosen him. Now all he had to do was stay with her.

_Say you want me  
with you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too -  
Christine  
that's all I ask of  
__You_

Christine-

_Let me share with you one love,  
__One lifetime,  
__Let me lead you,  
__But save me from my solitude,  
__  
__Just stay here beside me,  
__Let me follow you  
__My love,  
__That's all I ask of you_

Christine stared into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and met her lips with his. She felt her entire world was complete. He gently ran his tongue along her teeth, asking for entrance. Gladly she obliged.

Erik-

When she answered him he felt all the love he held for her grow tenfold. Her tounge touched his tentatively at first, then with more passion as the kiss lengthed.

Raoul-

Raoul felt his entire world go crashing down as the woman he loved kissed that monster. Damn her! She had ruined everything! Furious he left his seat and signaled to the men spread around the stage to fire whenever they got a shot.

Christine-

Christine heard a shift in the crowd and remembered the hidden Police men. She pulled away from him and looked fearfully to the Box Seat 5. Raoul was standing with a look of fury burning in his gaze. Beside him was a rifle man with his gun aimed at the pair.

Erik-

Erik was startled at first when Christine pulled away from him. When he saw her fearful eyes at first he thought they were aimed at him, untill he fallowed her gaze to the Box Seat 5. His body tensed at the sight of the rifle. Instinctively his arms tightened around her. He dimly heard it go off. And he clearly felt Christine shove against him. Her movement so startled him that he stepped back. When he looked to her he felt his heart stop, red blossemed from her shoulder where the bullet ment for his own flesh, burried into her shoulder. Every fiber in his body was screaming at him to take her and run. And for the first time in a long time, he listened, fleeing the scene through a trap door below them.

Madame Giry-

When Madame Giry saw Cristine fall to the ground her heart lept to her throat, and she grabed Meg's hand, dragging her toward their rooms. "Hurry and pack." Meg didn't question her mother, she was still in shock of the evening's events. While Meg packed her things Madame Giry picked up a small sack already packed of her own things, adding some cash and personal items she was then ready. When Meg had finished packing, she then lead her daughter to Cristine's dressing room, where she grabbed some of Christine's more important posetions, like a picture of her father and some dresses. After that was done she lead her daughter down the secret passage into the deep. Untill she felt her daughter gasp in fear. Madame Giry tuned to her offspring and gaped in horror when she saw that her young daughter had a blade to her throat. Madame heard the cocking of the pistol before she felt the barrel of it being placed to her neck, as a man ordered her to keep walking down into the deep.

Erik-

Erik carried his love down to his lair then rested her down onthe bed.Her wound had stopped bleeding and he wrapped bandages aroundit to keep infection at bay. Gazing at her he felt a tugging at his heart, she was a creature of thelight, full of bueaty. And yet she still held the air of night, cloaked with a mysteriousaura.

He turned around to veiw his old home and sighed, she would not be able to bear living down here with him. Turningonce again to her he made a decision, he would take her and leave here, they could go to the estate that he had purchased a few years ago in case of emergancies. He picked up a small bag and grabbed some paper and ink as well as some of his best works. Then he packed a couple extra masks and a change of clothes.

Just as he was putting an extra cape in the bag he paused and looked at the paper mache music box. He grabbed it and wrapped the cloak carefully around it before putting it away. Finally he was ready, he just had to go get some of Christine's things before they left. As he made his way across the lake he heard the sounds of feet coming toward the shore. He stopped with his ears straining to hear who was venturing down into his darkness. He relaxed when he heard the unmistakable sounds of a mother and her stubborn daughter arguing. Madame Giry and Little Meg were coming down. Then he heard the sounds oftwo heavier footsteps, acompanied by the brush of swords along the wall.

It was then that he actually listened to the tone of voice that the women used, they betrayed their fear and anxiousty. Erik could understand why Meg Giry would be frightened, but not her mother! They where being forced down the stairs, to lead someone to his Cristine!

His hand tightened around the punjab lasso in his palm, heart racing.Sweat trickled down his forehead. He bit his lip in a rare sign of unease. The sight of torch light reflected off the walls as he turned the bend to face his enemies.

* * *

OK That is done, see ya next time! 

Hope you enjoyed the cliffie!


End file.
